El dios de los héroes
by superdios
Summary: Ichigo no se encontró con Zangetsu en su mundo interior, ya que al parecer un cierto ser que le gusta jugar con la vida de los demás se metió con el alma de Ichigo agregándole la de siete héroes de la antigüedad, como sera la nueva vida de Ichigo con su nuevo conjunto de habilidades.


Desesperación, miedo, ira son emociones que los seres humanos están acostumbrados a sentir pero la sienten mayormente por un solo sentimiento la derrota, desesperación por no querer perder, miedo de la derrota y lo que puede suceder con ella e ira por no poder ganar, todo eso era lo que sentía un joven de pelo naranja conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual se encontraba en un agujero con su cadena del destino cortada, este era el proceso que tenía que pasar para obtener sus poderes de Shinigami si no lo lograba se convertiría en un Hollow una bestia que solo devoraría almas pero lo más seguro seria que fuera asesinado por Urahara, el mismo que lo lanzo al agujero donde estaba, solo cabe aclarar que a palabras de Ichigo se asegurara que metería su sombrero por el culo una vez obtenga sus poderes.

"¡Juro Urahara que cuando salga me asegurare de matarte!". Grito Ichigo molesto sentimiento que aumento al escuchar la risa del extraño propietario de la tienda de dulces, Ichigo apretó los dientes viendo como la cadena ya se había consumido por la mitad si tuviera que especular diría que lleva un poco más de un día desde que comenzó.

" _Que decepcionante"_. Ichigo escucho una voz en su mente como su conciencia parecía perderse, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos solo veía oscuridad con solo dos cosas en esa basta oscuridad primero era una luna destrozada en el cielo con fragmentos regados en el cielo iluminando un poco la oscuridad infinita y lo segundo era un trono dorado con siete símbolos diferentes pero el único visible para ichigo era el que tenía la forma de una cabeza de caballo con una rueda de madera.

"¿Este es mi mundo interior?". Pregunto ichigo a la nada mientras miraba con asombro a todo su alrededor, solo por curiosidad ichigo se sentó en el trono cuando lo hiso un círculo mágico apareció delante de él iluminando todo de un rojo carmesí, ichigo por reflejo se cubrió el rostro.

"Interesante jamás espere que esto lograra pasar". Ichigo miro sorprendido como delante de él se encontraba un hombre posiblemente en sus veinte años, vestía con una armadura antigua con un trozo de tela de color naranja alrededor de su pecho, tenía el pelo de color verde amarillento en su mayoría peinado hacia atrás dejando solo unos mechones que caen sobre su frente.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto Ichigo el cual ya tenía una idea pero prefería asegurarse, el hombre sonrió despreocupadamente mientras miraba a Ichigo, pero Ichigo no confió en esa sonrisa ya que el hombre poseía un aura muy poderosa.

"Yo soy uno de tus zanpakutō". Respondió el hombre, Ichigo sonrió un poco oscuramente ya que aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba para conocer un poco a su zanpakutō para asegurarse de patearle el culo a Urahara, entonces llego lo que dijo.

"¿Espera dijiste uno de mis zanpakutō?". Pregunto Ichigo confundido, ganando una risa divertida del hombre, Ichigo no sabía bien que pasaría pero si se aseguraba de algo le pateara el trasero a Urahara cuando salga de esto.

* * *

Fuera del agujero se encontraba Kisuke Urahara un hombre excéntrico con muchos misterios y secretos el siempre planeaba cientos sino miles de escenarios posibles y muy pocas veces se ha equivocado pero había algo diferente esta vez mientras veía como ya se le acaba el tiempo a Ichigo pero no gritaba tampoco mostraba signos de estar consciente, además sentía que su vida corría peligro y se debía a Ichigo ya que aunque no se movía, su Reiatsu era otra historia se encontraba en aumente con cada minuto que pasaba al principio no era preocupante pero actualmente se encontraba al nivel de un capitán de clase baja.

" _Si se convierte en un Hollow con su actual nivel tiene muchas posibilidades de escapar y no quiero saber que sucede si Aizen lo encuentra"._ Pensó con cierta preocupación Urahara cosa que no duro mucho cuando la presión espiritual cayó sobre él como una figura aterrizo delante de él.

"Espero que ya estés preparado Urahara porque planeo darte la paliza de tu vida". Urahara miro a Ichigo y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en la curiosidad, estaba vestido solamente con unos pantalones hakama y unas sandalias de madera, dejando su pecho al descubierto lo que confundió a Urahara mas era el hecho que Ichigo parecía más construido y musculoso que antes como si hubiera entrenado su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, otra cosa que noto fue que no poseía una zanpakutō en ningún lado.

"Es bueno ver que completaste la prueba es momento de ver si estás listo tu próxima prueba es que cortes mi-". Urahara no pudo continuar como movió su cuerpo a un lado apenas esquivando un golpe de parte de Ichigo el cual giro rápido para tratar de darle una patada a Urahara el cual doblo su cuerpo para esquivar el ataque.

" _Rápido"._ Pensó Urahara saltando hacia atrás esquivando otra patada de parte de Ichigo, viendo que no podría hablar Urahara saco su espada de su bastón, Ichigo al ver esto sonrió un poco sanguinariamente con un solo impulso apareció delante de Urahara lanzando un golpe en el rostro del rubio el cual lo bloquea con su espada, Ichigo noto tarde cuando Urahara lo señalo con su dedo.

"Hadō #1 Shō". Ichigo sintió como una fuerza invisible lo golpeo y lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás, Ichigo miro con molestia a Urahara el cual sonreía inocentemente. "Que sucede Kurosaki-san jamás dije que no usaría Kidō". Dijo Urahara con una tonta sonrisa que molesto a Ichigo haciendo que este libere un poco de su Reiatsu.

"No deberías confiarte Urahara". Dijo Ichigo apareciendo delante de Urahara el cual ataco a Ichigo pero este simplemente bloqueo su espada con su antebrazo, rápidamente con su brazo libre le da un fuerte golpe en la costillas a Urahara haciendo que toza sangre.

" _Rayos me descuide"._ Pensó Urahara saltando hacia atrás pero Ichigo apareció nuevamente delante de él. " _Es rápido casi como si usara-"._ No pudo terminar sus pensamientos como lo golpeo en el estómago.

"Te recomendaría que me tomes enserio o te arrepentirás Urahara". Dijo serio Ichigo lanzando varios golpes a Urahara los cuales este bloqueo con su espada con algo de dificulta, en un descuido de Ichigo, Urahara lanza un fuerte corte directo al pecho de Ichigo el cual conecto pero Urahara se sorprende cuando su espada apenas logra siquiera hacer un rasguño en la piel de Ichigo, aprovechando esto Ichigo le da un poderoso codazo al rostro de Urahara seguido de una patada al pecho que mando volando al vendedor a chocar con una gran roca destruyéndola.

" _Al parecer su zanpakutō mejora las habilidades físicas de Kurosaki-san lo suficiente para pelear mano a mano con alguien de nivel teniente de clase media a alta y también la sorprendente habilidad para poder no recibir más que rasguños de ataques de nivel teniente de clase media"._ Analizo Urahara las habilidades de Ichigo pensando también las palabras de Ichigo y debería llevar la pelea a un nivel más serio.

" _Urahara ya debió darse cuenta de mi aumento de habilidades físicas y de Andreias Amarantos que me permite ser invulnerable siempre y cuando los ataques sean inferiores a mi fuerza física Urahara es más fuerte que yo, pero el nivel con el que está peleando apenas es superior a mí ya que apenas logro rasguñar mi piel"._ Al igual que Urahara Ichigo también comenzó a analizar la batalla.

"Despierta: Benihime". Ichigo miro con poca sorpresa el cambio de la zanpakutō de Urahara, la hoja de Benihime se vuelve ligeramente más ancha que en su forma sellada, mientras que el mango se curva, y añade una borla carmesí. "Tenías razón Kurosaki-san voy a pelear más enserio". Dijo Urahara con una seriedad poca característica de él.

"Solo Shikai no Bankai". Dijo Ichigo con decepción en su voz, sin saberlo sus palabras sorprendieron a Urahara pero antes que este pudiera preguntar de donde Ichigo sabía eso este continúa hablando. "Bueno no queda de otra acabare esta pelea rápidamente, cumple mis deseos: Seihai". Una luz dorada cubrió a Ichigo cegando momentáneamente a Urahara.

" _Santo grial un nombre interesante para una zanpakutō, pero como es posible que ya posea el nombre de su zanpakutō está progresando más rápido de lo que predije"._ Pensó Urahara por un lado feliz porque tal vez Aizen la tenga más difícil contra Ichigo pero por el otro lado estaba un poco molesto por haberse equivocado con el potencial de Ichigo.

"Rider: Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē". La apariencia de Ichigo seguía siendo el misma lo único que cambio es que ahorra tenía una lanza robusta, la lanza posee tres puntas una hacia adelante y las otras dos apuntando hacia los lados, aunque parece pesada aun así Ichigo la tenía en un agarre de una mano.

" _¿Una lanza?"._ Se Preguntó mentalmente con cierta incredulidad cosa que aumento cuando Ichigo lanzo la lanza hacia el a una increíble velocidad sabiendo que no la podía esquivar Urahara se preparó para contrarrestarla. "Kirisaki, Benihime". Un escudo rojo hexagonal apareció delante de Urahara protegiéndolo y frenando la lanza que sorprendentemente logro empujar un poco es escudo.

" _Ya veo un escudo veamos que más puedes hacer, espera que mier-"._ Ichigo no pudo terminar sus pensamientos como del escudo rojo salieron una infinidad de dardos rojos dirigidos hacia él, sin más opción Ichigo se cruzó de brazos delante de su rostro y recibió el ataque directamente.

"Mierda, espero que Isshin nunca se estere de esto o estaré muerto". Murmuro Urahara al ver como Ichigo recibió su ataque directamente cuando su poder acabo vio como Ichigo tenía cortes pocos profundos en casi todo su cuerpo menos su rostro, pero por la sangre que salía de sus cortes Urahara especula que la pelea solo podrá durar como máximo tres minutos.

"Sabes…pagaras por eso". Ichigo dijo como otra lanza apareció en sus manos, antes de poder reaccionar Urahara sintió una poderosa patada en rostro seguido de como una de las puntas de la lanza de Ichigo se clavó en su hombro izquierdo.

"Nake, Benihime". Urahara contraataco rápidamente lanzándole un chorro de energía roja a Ichigo la cual le causo un profundo corte en el pecho de este, Ichigo al recibir la herida usa el rostro de Urahara para impulsarse y saltar hacia atrás, Urahara trato de usar Kido para curarse pero se sorprendió cuando no paso nada.

"Prepárate Urahara esta batalla se acabara en este momento". Ichigo cargo contra Urahara directamente el cual señala a Ichigo con su palma generando una energía azul.

"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui". Una esfera de energía se generó de la palma de Urahara y se disparó hacia Ichigo el cual no dejo de correr directamente con una sonrisa sanguinaria que le recordó al vendedor a un cierto capitán con problemas de autocontrol la mandíbula de Urahara cayo cuando Ichigo siguió corriendo atravesando el ataque de energía cuando este lo traspaso totalmente salió con varias quemaduras en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

"Comete esta Urahara". Grito Ichigo saltando al aire como la punta de la lanza comenzó a generar energía de color azul celeste, los ojos de Urahara se abrieron sabiendo que venía a continuación se preparó como Ichigo cargo contra él.

"¿Me pregunto cómo le ira a la zanahoria?". Dijo Jinta uno de los habitantes de la tienda de Urahara junto a él estaban Ururu y Tessai los tres habían estado ocupados comprando suministros cuando Tessai iba a responder la tierra bajo la tienda tembló al mismo tiempo que se escucho es estruendo de una explosión rápidamente temiendo lo peor bajaron para encontrar un escenario que no esperaban.

Delante de ellos se encontraban un Ichigo con la mayor parte de su cuerpo quemado con múltiples cortes algunos profundos y otros no tantos, se encontraba bañado en su propia sangre sin importarle en lo más minino si eso era lo que su sonrisa expresaba, el olor a piel quemada era horrible que apenas los recién llegados pudieron aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Urahara por otro lado tenía una herida profunda en su hombro izquierdo, pecho y cadera, su brazo derecho estaba severamente quemado apenas siendo capaz de sostener a Benihime, el campo de batalla por así decirlo ya que parecía un campo de guerra estaba totalmente destruido, pero el daño más grande era una enorme cicatriz en la tierra detrás de Urahara.

"Al parecer es un empate Kurosaki-san". Dijo Urahara trayendo la atención de los recién llegados. "Siendo sincero jamás espere que pudieras poder darme una buena pelea si esto hubiera continuado me hubiera sentido obligado a usar mi Bankai". Esa información conmociono a Tessai él sabía que tan aterrador podía ser el Bankai de Urahara y que un adolescente que no tenía ni un día con sus verdaderos poderes de Shinigami casi lo obligara a usar su Bankai era un pensamiento aterrador.

"La verdad no estoy seguro, lo más posible es que me hubieras derrotado tu inteligencia supera por mucho a la mía, si fuera una verdadera pelea a muerte trataría de ir contra ti con todo desde el principio, lo único que note que tenía ventaja contra ti era que no estas acostumbrado totalmente a los enemigos capases de saltar directamente a tus ataques". Dio su opinión Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Urahara negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez tengas razón pero también note que las heridas que sufrí por tu lanza no pueden curarse ¿estoy en lo cierto?". Pregunto Urahara ganando una risa de Ichigo el cual sonreía divertido.

"Si tienes razón, gracias por recordarme". Dijo Ichigo rompiendo su lanza ganando miradas sorprendidas de todos de como acaba de romper su zanpakutō como si fuera nada. "Que se te olvido que puede crearla cuantas veces quiera, pero eso no es lo importante ya deberías ser capaz de curarte". Dijo Ichigo cayendo desmallado por la pérdida de sangre.

"Eres alguien realmente aterrador Kurosaki-san y solo con Shikai no quiero estar cerca de cuando logres Bankai". Comento Urahara cayendo de rodillas totalmente cansado. "¿ _Pero porque su personalidad cambio, parecía disfrutar más de las peleas?"._ Urahara miraba con interés a Ichigo.

* * *

"Entonces". Comenzó Ichigo viendo a su espirito zanpakutō el cual estaba sonriendo despreocupadamente. "¿Cuándo conoceré a los otros?". Pregunto Ichigo viendo como su zanpakutō señala a un lado para que Ichigo viera como estaba señalando a un hombre que lleva una túnica tejida con las telas más finas, aunque todavía parece modesta, su pelo largo que aparece en colores del arco iris bajo luz de la luna.

"Mucho gusto Ichigo yo soy Caster". Se presentó Caster cortésmente incluso con esa apariencia relajada que parece tener. "Estoy seguro que Rider ya debió haberte explicado como es que posees múltiples zanpakutō ¿verdad?". Le pregunto Caster a Ichigo el cual negó con la cabeza haciendo que Caster mire a Rider con una ceja levantada.

"No me mires yo apenas soy consciente de cómo es esto posible". Se defendió Rider haciendo que Caster suspirara, Ichigo miro la interacción con una gota de sudor bajando de su cuello.

"Será mejor lo esplique yo, al parecer alguien tomo un fragmento de nuestras almas y lo introdujo a la tuya cada uno de nosotros somos lo que tus conocerías como héroes de la antigüedad, lamentablemente no podemos decirte nuestros verdaderos nombres hasta que logres el Bankai". Dijo Caster a Ichigo el cual estaba tranquilo al enterarse de esa información.

"¿Hay más estoy en lo correcto?". Le pregunto Ichigo a Caster tranquilamente, el cual sonrió como si hubiera comprobado algo y tenía la razón.

"Si al parecer mientras vamos despertando ganas algunas de nuestras características y personalidad, de Rider su capacidades físicas y placer por la batallas y de mi tendremos que esperar a que despiertes para saber el cambio físico pero obtuviste mi personalidad de aceptar los cambios como algo natural". Ichigo simplemente asiente mientras ve a Caster detenidamente.

"¿Cuantos pueden despertar antes que tenga que lograr Bankai?". Pregunto Ichigo mientras veía a su trono donde se veía como en el trono otro símbolo se hiso visible en esta ocasión era el que tenía un cetro dorado en él.

"Lo más posible es que solo a uno más ya que tu alma apenas está aceptando los cambios, si todos se despertaran al instante lo más posible es que tu alma se desintegre". Dijo serio Caster haciendo que Ichigo asintiera, Ichigo se sentó en el trono, haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera delante de él.

"Entonces tú eres mi maestro". Dijo una voz seria y directa, delante de Ichigo se encontraba un hombre o eso creía Ichigo ya que media, aproximadamente 220cm siendo por mucho más alto que Ichigo, vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo con picos o cuchillas saliendo de su espalda y antebrazos de color negro con partes azules y lo que parecía ser energía azul celeste que sale de algunas partes de la armadura, tenía lo que parecía ser un manto negro que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero lo más llamativo era la máscara de cráneo con cuernos apuntando hacia arriba.

"No soy tu maestro, pero si tu amigo y compañero". Respondió Ichigo liberando inconscientemente su Reiatsu para dar peso a sus palabras, el nuevo espirito solo asiente.

"Si eso es lo que quieres mi nombre es Assassin". Ichigo asiente mientras miraba a sus zanpakutō, entonces una sonrisa sanguinaria apareció en su rostro como cargo a los tres espíritus los cuales ya esperaban eso como Rider convoco su lanza para bloquear un golpe de parte de Ichigo.

"Será mejor que aprovechemos este tiempo para aprender todas sus capacidades ya que quiero ver que ten fuertes son en la sociedad de almas". Dijo Ichigo, haciendo que Rider y Caster sonrieran no sabría decir Assassin por la máscara pero podía decir que también quería enseñarle a Ichigo.

* * *

"¿¡Que mierda te paso!?". Grito un gato negro con voz masculina viendo a un Urahara vendado que tomaba el té tranquilamente, Urahara dejo la taza en la mesa y miro al gato un poco seriamente.

"Podría decirse que subestime a Kurosaki-san, sus habilidades físicas superan a las de un capitán clase baja, posee ataque demoledores que si no fuera por mí experiencia podría haber muerto, pero aun así le falta experiencia en el uso de armas, ya que prefería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo que usando su lanza". Le dijo Urahara al gato negro que lo miro con incredibilidad.

"Me estás diciendo que un niño sin experiencia verdadera en las batallas pudo haberte matado incluso obligándote a pelear seriamente con él, me cuesta creerte Kisuke". Dijo el gato sin que ninguno lo notara Ichigo había entrado en la sala y se encontraba en una esquina mirándolos fijamente.

"No debes subestimarlo Yoruichi-san, él es más aterrador de lo piensas sus habilidades físicas podrían en un tiempo poder incluso superarte". Dijo seriamente Urahara para dar entender que hablaba en serio.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese gato es más fuerte que yo?". Tanto Urahara como Yoruichi dieron un salto cuando escucharon la voz de Ichigo. "¿Te vuelvo a preguntar estas diciendo que ese gato es más fuerte que yo?". Pregunto de nuevo Ichigo con una voz severa.

" _¿Que cuando apareció?"._ Se preguntó Yoruichi mirando fijamente a Ichigo preguntándose como logro pasar por sus sentidos sin que se diera cuenta.

"Yoruichi no es solo un gato Kurosaki-san aunque debo decir tu habilidades de regeneración son algo sorprendentes". Dijo Urahara con los ojos entrecerrados al ver como Ichigo no poseía ninguna herida de su batalla anterior y apenas había pasado un día.

"Todavía quedan nueve días para que entrenemos, te veré en la zona de entrenamiento". Dijo Ichigo desapareciendo en la oscuridad, como si jamás hubiera estado en la misma sala que ellos.

"Ok…eso fue aterrador". Comento Urahara un poco perturbado por el control de Reiatsu que Ichigo parecía poseer, él era miembro de la segunda división donde se entrenaban para el asesinato pero Ichigo lo acaba de humillar en algo que él había entrenado por años.

"Kisuke ¿pensé que solo tenía sus verdaderos poderes por un día como el posible que incluso pueda escapar de mis sentidos?". Pregunto furiosa Yoruichi por que se sentía humillado y ridiculizada por las acciones de Ichigo.

"No se responderte Yoruichi-san Kurosaki-san a demostrado habilidades fuera de lo normal si sigue con el mismo crecimiento en sus habilidades podría llegar a superar al capitán comandante en tal vez un año o menos". Yoruichi se burló de eso ella sabía que el capitán comandante era un monstruo y que alguien lo iguale o lo supere era un pensamiento estúpido.

"Yo te enseñare que puedo derrotarlo sin darle mucho esfuerzo". Dijo Yoruichi como una nube la cubrió, Urahara quería detenerla ya que sabía que esto no terminaría muy bien, sin más opción simplemente bajo al sótano para ver la pelea.

Cuando llego delante de Ichigo se encontraba mujer muy atractiva, de piel oscura, pechos muy grandes y cuerpo esbelto, su pelo es de color morado oscuro, peinado en una larga coleta, vestía ropa ceñida de color negro, sobre la cual lleva una especie de chaqueta de color naranja, ambos se miraron Ichigo con su ceño fruncido y Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona, sin darse tiempo ambos desaparecen para aparecer unos metros más lejos, donde Ichigo cayó al suelo por parte de una patada de Yoruichi.

"Veo era mucho más rápida que Urahara, así como más fuerte físicamente, estoy sorprendido". Dijo Ichigo con una cara neutra, Yoruichi se irrito ya se sentía como si Ichigo se burlara de ella, apareciendo delante de Ichigo Yoruichi le dio una rápida serie de golpes los cuales Ichigo recibió mientras analizaba los movimientos de Yoruichi.

" _Golpes fuertes pero pierden poder a cambio de la velocidad pero si se encuentra al nivel de Urahara debe tener una carta del triunfo"._ Pensó Ichigo sin ni siquiera molestarse en esquivar la patada que le dio Yoruichi la cual lo lanzo a volar contra una de las montañas las lejanas, Ichigo miro a Yoruichi con una miraba vacía como desapareció en las sombras.

" _Donde está"._ Se preguntaba Yoruichi miraba a los lados tratando de encontrar a Ichigo pero ni siquiera podía sentir su Reiatsu, de la nada el ambiente parecía volverse aterrador y escalofriante como una niebla comenzó aparecer en todo el campo de entrenamiento.

"Assassin: Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat". De la nada un brazo rojo agarra el rostro de Yoruichi y la comienza a estrellar contra el suelo con una increíble facilidad que sorprendió a Urahara que miraba a la distancia.

"Caster: llusionism". Para el asombro de tanto Urahara como Yoruichi que se liberó cuando el brazo desapareció vieron como la mayor parte del suelo desapareció transformándose en lava y como del cielo falso comenzó a caer una lluvia ácida que comenzó a derretir incluso las pocas rocas que quedaban.

"¡Que mierda!". Grito incrédula Yoruichi como su sentía que su piel comenzó a derretirse y no era la única, Urahara estaba igual que ella, estaba tratando de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero no lograba pensar en algo lógico la única idea que podía pensar era la más descabellada de todas.

" _Acaso Kurosaki-san posee poderes sobre la realidad"._ Pero era un pensamiento estúpido los únicos seres que tenían esa capacidad eran seres muy poderosos tal vez más que el mismo rey espiritual.

"Que decepcionante esperaba más que esto". Ambos escucharon la voz de Ichigo para ver cómo estaba sentado encima de una roca viendo a tanto Yoruichi como Urahara que se inspeccionaban a sí mismos para ver que no poseían ninguna herida.

"¿Que fue eso Kurosaki-san?". Pregunto Urahara sin palabras para tratar de explicar lo que ocurrió, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa despreocupada mientras creaba un vaso con agua.

"Muy sencillo cuando active a Caster me permite interferir con su psique hasta el punto crear pesadillas o simplemente crear ilusiones en la realidad siempre y cuando estén mi rango de alcance". Les explicó Ichigo mientras bebía el agua que creo, sin notarlo los ojos de Urahara se abrieron momentáneamente.

"¿Y…de cuanto es este rango?". Pregunto con curiosidad evidente Urahara ya que podría tener delante de el a una habilidad lo suficientemente poderosa para igual o superar a Kyōka Suigetsu.

El rango actual podría compararse a una aldea a un pueblo pequeño puedo aumentarlo pero consumiría mucha energía. Le respondió Ichigo caminando hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento confundiendo a los otros dos presentes.

"Hacia dónde vas Kurosaki-san". Pregunto Urahara extrañado por las acciones del hijo de su amigo, Ichigo se giró y lo miro detenidamente y Urahara pudo verlo en sus ojos solo expresaba una emoción la cual era el aburrimiento.

Voy a entrenar mis habilidades solo, voy a volver dentro de unos días para viajar a la sociedad de almas, nos vemos luego Urahara. Se despidió Ichigo mientras entraba a la tienda para entrar en su cuerpo humano y salir.

"Kisuke no me dijiste que poseía habilidades ilusorias incluso más poderosas que las de Aizen". Dijo Yoruichi en un tono peligroso que hiso sudar nerviosamente a Urahara.

"l-lo juro yo no sabía que podía hacer eso". Tartamudeo al principio Urahara como Yoruichi se acercaba a él agrietando los nudillos, con una mirada que gritaba "no te creo" sin más remedio Urahara hiso lo que cualquiera…dar un grito muy masculino como recibió la paliza de su vida.

* * *

"Porque tengo ese sentimiento que debo estar grabando algo importante para reírme más tarde". Murmuro Ichigo mientras paseaba por las calles de Karakura le parecía un poco aburrido no tener algo que hacer realmente y también está el hecho que quiere alejarse lo más rápido posible de la zona y la razón bueno las mujeres ya sean adolescentes o mayores no paraban de mirarlo con una increíble cantidad de lujuria y Ichigo no quería probar su suerte al ver si serían capaces de violarlo al aire libre.

" _Jajaja al parecer tienes la suerte de los héroes con las mujeres Ichigo"._ Dijo Rider riéndose de la suerte de Ichigo ya que él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo cuando estaba vivo todavía se estremecía un poco al recordar esa parte de su vida donde a veces dormía con un ojo abierto para evitar ser violado por un grupo de mujeres.

" _¡Te culpo por esto Rider!"._ Grito en su mente Ichigo como respuesta sin notarlo inconscientemente se acercó a una energía que provenía del bosque cercano a Karakura. " _Juro que cuando vuelva a entrar allí te meteré en la mayor ilusión que pueda crear"._ Amenazo Ichigo a Rider el cual tembló ya sabiendo que tan poderosas podían ser las ilusiones creadas por el poder de Caster.

" _Solo jugaba contigo ¿verdad chicos?"._ Dijo nerviosos Rider buscando apoyo de los otros dos espíritus que no duraron mucho en dar su opinión.

" _A mí me parecía que hablabas muy seriamente"._ Comento Caster haciendo que Rider se pusiera más nervioso.

" _Estoy de acuerdo con Caster además por qué razón te apoyaríamos si nuestro deber es seguir a Ichigo"._ Dio su opinión Assassin cavando completamente la tumba de Rider.

" _¡Traidores!"._ Grito Rider causando que Caster e Ichigo se rieran de su desgracia, mientras Assassin se quedó callado de la nada un gran presión espiritual cayó sobre ellos casi haciendo que Ichigo cayera de rodillas.

"Interesante puedes soportar mi Reiatsu mantenerte incluso en pie". Delante de Ichigo estaba un hombre que tiene el cabello largo y rubio que le llega más allá de sus hombros, y sus ojos son del color verde, es delgado y alto, usa la vestimenta que consiste en túnicas largas y blancas sobre un manto blanco hasta la cintura que cuentan con una capucha blanca con máscara de rostro negro y hombreras, también lleva un cinturón negro delgado que va desde la hombrera izquierda hasta el lado derecho de su cintura.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto Ichigo feliz que puede usar sus poderes en su cuerpo humano aunque de forma limitada si se compara con su alma, el hombre rubio lo miro detenidamente Ichigo incluso vio como sus ojos se abrieron por un instante y mostraron una tristeza que confundieron a Ichigo pero no duro mucho como sus ojos pasaron a ser fríos y sin emociones.

"Ichigo Kurosaki hijo de Masaki Kurosaki". Dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Ichigo al escuchar que este hombre conociera a su madre. "Déjame presentarme yo soy Jugram Haschwalth un Quincy y un familiar de tu madre". Se presentó Jugram viendo como los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en la revelación.

"¿Soy un Quincy?". Murmuro Ichigo tratando de negar que su madre fuera un Quincy pero un breve recuerdo del día que ella murió le hiso recordar como ella formo lo que parecía un arco en sus manos antes que él se desmayara.

"Al parecer Isshin Shiba jamás te lo contó por lo visto". Comento Jugram al ver la mirada perdida de Ichigo sus palabras parecían despertar algo en el cerebro de Ichigo como varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente.

" _Si mi madre era una Quincy, pero tengo poderes de Shinigami latentes eso quiere decir que papá es un Shinigami porque jamás me dijo nada"._ El cerebro de Ichigo era un desastre fue gracias a la mentalidad que gano de Caster que puede aceptar la mayoría de los nuevos conocimientos como si fueran algo natural pero aún le afectan un poco.

" _Cálmate Ichigo recuerda si descubres algo nuevo no lo rechazas tratas de aprender más sobre ello, tal vez esto es una oportunidad para entrenar perfectamente"._ Al pensar en las palabras de Caster Ichigo se dio cuenta que tenía razón no había razón por la que estar teniendo un colapso mental, primero tenía que salvar a Rukia luego se preocupaba por las mentiras de su padre.

"Dijiste que eres un Quincy, quiero que me entrenes". Pidió Ichigo a Jugram el cual se mostró levemente impresionado por lo rápido que Ichigo se recuperó de la noticia.

" _Interesante, pero supongo que debo hacerlo su majestad no me necesitad cerca por el momento y además se lo debo a Masaki"._ Pensó con un poco de melancolía Jugram vio a Ichigo vio una mirada de pura determinación que le recordaba a Masaki cuando era joven. "Está bien te entrenare por cinco días ven sígueme". Ordeno Jugram haciendo que Ichigo lo siga.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?". Pregunto Ichigo un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que Jugram acepto a entrenarlo, Jugram miro a Ichigo y sonrió levemente.

"Vamos al cielo". Y con esa información Ichigo sintió como las sombras lo tragaron desapareciendo de donde estaban.

* * *

"¿Y Kurosaki dónde está?". Pregunto Uryū Ishida el cual es un joven de 15 años de complexión delgada y estatura media, usa gafas de monturas al aire su piel es de una tonalidad pálida y su pelo es de color negro azulado, peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente, vestía un atuendo blanco un poco ridículo con una capa.

"Estoy seguro que Kurosaki-kun deber llegar pronto". Dijo Orihime Inoue la cual es una chica de gran belleza, de hermosos ojos y pelo anaranjado luce dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor de seis pétalos, una a cada lado de la cabeza, viste una camiseta rosa oscuro y los pantalones de tonalidad malva-grisácea con una franja roja a los lados.

"Ichigo llegara". Dijo Yasutora Sado también conocido como Chad es un adolescente de ascendencia mexicana, y debido a ello su tono de piel es más bronceado, es extremadamente alto y musculoso para su edad y en absoluto aparenta los 15 años que tiene, sus rasgos son los propios de un hispano, al tener el pelo de color castaño oscuro, los ojos del mismo color, viste unos pantalones de color gris y una camiseta sin mangas con una línea roja vertical del lado izquierdo.

"Puedo asegurarte que Kurosaki-san vendrá Ishida-san". Respondió Urahara y para confirmar sus palabras unas partículas doradas comenzaron a girar alrededor del grupo para luego unirse en el centro de ellos dándole forma.

"Dios nunca vuelvo a viajar largas distancias de esa forma". Murmuro Ichigo el cual lleva una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello con una chaqueta negra sobre ella, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, su pelo había crecido hasta la espalda obligándolo a llevarlo atado como si fuera una cola de caballo, su cambio sorprendió a sus amigos.

"¿Dónde estabas Kurosaki?". Pregunto Uryū siendo el primero de salir de su aturdimiento, Ichigo los miro detenidamente como si los analizara después de un segundo cambio su mirada hacia Urahara solo para fruncir el ceño.

"Estas completamente seguro que deben ir, solo Uryū tiene posibilidades contra un teniente tal vez un capitán si usa "eso" pero sabes la consecuencias que traería". Tanto los ojos de Uryū como de Urahara se abrieron de que Ichigo supiera de ese último recurso Quincy.

"No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun podemos defendernos". Dijo alegremente Orihime haciendo sonreír levemente a Ichigo, aunque este le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Urahara el cual el vendedor entendió "les pasa algo y te mueres" sin más Urahara asiente como todos se preparan para viajar a la sociedad de almas.

"Bueno pero primero". Dijo Urahara como trato de golpear a Ichigo con la punta de su bastón, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Ichigo le detiene agarrando la mano de Urahara y señalando un revolver totalmente plateado a la cabeza de Urahara.

"Deberías tener cuidado Urahara, si no supieras que intentabas te volaría la cabeza". Dijo serio Ichigo mientras soltaba a Urahara y bajaba el arma, ganando miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, vieron como el cuerpo de Ichigo brillo cegándoles por unos segundos y cuando abrieron los ojos miraron con asombro a Ichigo.

Ichigo lleva una capa blanca con capucha sobre una camisa abotonada, pantalones blancos y zapatos marrones, un pañuelo negro se envuelve alrededor de su cuello el cual usa para cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro, el pelo de Ichigo se encontraba suelto moviéndose con el viento con unos mechones blancos que brillaban en su melena naranja, Ichigo lanzo un cristal azul a Urahara el cual atrapo e inspecciono sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta que era.

" _Imposible este es su cuerpo humano"._ Urahara apenas podía creer lo que veía Ichigo había logrado salir naturalmente de su cuerpo físico incluso sellándolo en espacio aislado, entonces Urahara escuchó un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo cayendo en shock cuando vio como en el suelo se encontraban los cuerpos desmayados de Uryū, Chad y Orihime.

"Esto es lo mejor no creo poder concentrarme en pelear si tengo que preocuparme por ellos". Dijo Ichigo a la pregunta no realizada de Urahara el cual asiente sabiendo que Ichigo tenía más posibilidades solo.

"Está bien comprendo Kurosaki-san abriré el Senkaimon". Urahara sin muchas opciones abrió la puerta hacia la sociedad de almas cuando Ichigo iba a entrar se detiene por un segundo.

"Assassin: Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat". Un brazo rojo salió de la espalda de Ichigo y tomo a Yoruichi que estaba escondida cerca del Senkaimon, lanzándola hacia el rostro de Urahara y en un rápido impulso Ichigo entro como el Senkaimon se cerraba, dejando a un Urahara preocupado junto a una Yoruichi molesta.

"Dios esto es muy malo". Murmuro Urahara pero aun así Yoruichi lo escucho y lo miro confundido y se sorprendió al ver la mirada de temor y preocupación que tenía en su rostro.

¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Kisuke? con su fuerza Ichigo debería ser capaz de pelear con los capitanes y además ya tenías un plan si algo como esto sucediera ¿porque te preocupa ahora?". Pregunto Yoruichi confundida.

"Por qué no me preocupa la seguridad de Kurosaki-san sino la de la sociedad de almas ya que me tomara un día en volver a abrir un Senkaimon, en otras palabras Kurosaki-san estará peleando a su gusto sin que nadie pueda detenerlo, recuerda que estos días entreno solo y al parecer su poder aumento en pasos agigantados". Le explico serio Urahara mientras internamente rezaba que la sociedad de almas este en pie.

"Kurosaki-san no me deja muchas opciones tendré que ir con ustedes cuando logre abrir el Senkaimon". Dijo Urahara serio sabiendo que Ichigo ignorara a cualquiera que no pueda derrotarlo. " _Incluso si tengo que usar mi Bankai me asegurare de evitar que hagas una masacre Ichigo"._ Pensó Urahara mirando al cerrado Senkaimon.

* * *

"¿Entonces esta es la sociedad de almas? para ser el lugar que las almas esperan para reencarnar me parece un sitio patético y triste". Dijo Ichigo parecía que veía al viejo Edo solo que más deplorable y descuidado, gracias a eso a Ichigo no le fue difícil averiguar donde viven los Shinigamis si solo tenía que ver al sitio con los edificios más limpios y cuidados, Ichigo miro con disgusto a eso era claro como Vivían los Shinigamis a diferencia de las demás almas normales y eso lo enfurecía mucho miro hacia donde se encontraban los Shinigamis también conocido como Seireitei Ichigo camino lentamente hacia el Seireitei hasta que una multitud de enormes tablas de madera y piedra caen delante de él, formando una muralla.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien ha querido entrar en el Seireitei sin permiso". De la nada un gigante de casi diez metros de altura cae delante de Ichigo. El rasgo más distintivo del gigante era su rostro son sus largas patillas, que se prolongan hasta la mandíbula y caen hasta el pecho, recogidas en unas pequeñas coletas el color de su pelo es negro, y lo tiene largo y recogido en una larga coleta que le llega a la mitad de la espalda sus ojos son pequeños y oscuros, viste el uniforme típico de los Shinigami dejando al descubierto toda la mitad izquierda de su pecho y luciendo en su brazo izquierdo una pieza de armadura.

"Te recomendare que salgas de mi camino no estoy de humor para tratar contigo". Dijo molesto Ichigo dándole una mirada oscura al gigante el cual no noto la mirada de Ichigo por la diferencia del tamaño.

"Yo soy Jidanbō el guardián-". Lo que iba a decir no pudo continuar como Ichigo libero su Reiatsu directamente al pobre guardián que cayó de rodillas siendo sofocado bajo la gran presión espiritual de Ichigo, el cual tenía una mirada muy oscura la cual el guardián noto congelándose del miedo como los ojos de Ichigo ganaron un brillo dorado enfermizo.

" **Dije que salgas de mi camina".** La voz de Ichigo sonó distorsionada como si fueran dos personas tratando en hablar en sincronía, Ichigo dejo de liberar su Reiatsu mientras tomaba varias respiraciones para calmarse. "Mira, lo siento estoy un poco molesto y por eso reaccione de esa forma, te pido que por favor me ayudes a entrar no quiero derramar sangre innecesariamente". Dijo Ichigo haciendo que Jidanbō lo mirara con asombro.

"Está bien, por la cantidad de Reiatsu que liberaste no debería pasarte nada malo". Jidanbō obedeció a Ichigo sin mucho dudar levantando la pared o puerta Ichigo no sabía decir Ichigo camina unos pasos solo para aparecer delante de Jidanbō atrapando una espada con su mano.

"Estoy sorprendido no esperaba que vieras mi ataque". Dijo un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo plateado y ojos cerrados junto a una sonrisa burlona que le daba el aspecto de un zorro, vestía la típica ropa Shinigami pero con un haori blanco que hiso que Ichigo ganara una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"Jidanbō suelta la puerta, gracias por ayudarme". Sin perder tiempo Jidanbō hiso lo que le pidió Ichigo dejando a Ichigo dentro del Seireitei. "¿Y quién eres tú? por tú vestimenta diría que eres un capitán". Analizo Ichigo viendo como el arma del Shinigami delante de él era un Wakizashi normalmente Ichigo se burlaría de esa arma pero él aprendió que a veces uno no sabe que esperar del objeto más insignificante.

"Estas en lo correcto soy Gin Ichimaru el capitán de la tercera división". Se presentó Gin después de eso apunto se espada hacia Ichigo. "Dispara a matar Shinsō". Ichigo vio como la espada brillo de un color blanco y se extendió a una velocidad alarmante hacia el pero aun así se quedó quieto recibiendo completamente el golpe que lo mando volando golpeando la pared detrás de él.

" _Increíble tiene una fuerza increíble si no fuera por Andreias Amarantos seguro me hubiera atravesado el pecho fácilmente"._ Pensó Ichigo tocándose el pecho donde recibió un pequeño corte caudado por Shinsō, sonriendo Ichigo uso la pared para impulsarse apareciendo delante de Gin dándole un rodillazo en el pecho, Gin se recuperó del golpe rápido y trato de apuñalar a Ichigo pero este atrapa la espada con una mano y la uso para levantarse en el aire y darle una patada en el rostro a Gin.

" _Aizen jamás predijo que fuera tan buen"._ Pensó Gin esquivando golpes rápidos de Ichigo el cual le lanzo una patada que bloqueo con su espada y comenzó a atacar también ambos se movían velozmente mientras lanzaban rápidos ataque, Gin se mostró levemente sorprendido como Ichigo bloqueaba todos los ataques de su espada con sus manos como si no le afectaran.

"Assassin: Zabaniya: Febrile Inspiration". Gin miro intrigado como los brazos de Ichigo se transformaron en lo que parecía ser un tipo de cristal, sin perder tiempo ichigo le dio un poderoso golpe en el pecho a Gin haciendo que este tosa sangra ichigo siguió atacando como le dio una patada en la rodilla de Gin haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio seguido de un golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió a estrellarse con unos edificios.

"Hadō #63 Raikōhō". Un rayo devastador se dirigió a Ichigo el cual no pudo esquivarlo recibiéndolo de lleno, Gin miro al daño causado por su ataque y no pudo evitar suspirar. "Rayos tendré que explicarle al capitán comandante de esto luego". Dijo Gin para volver al instante con su típica sonrisa.

"Maldición eso dolió". Se quejó Ichigo detrás de Gin el cual se giró rápidamente habiendo perdido su sonrisa por la sorpresa, más fue su shock cuando vio que Ichigo se encontraba ileso lo único que recibió daño fue su vestimenta blanca la cual tenía unas pequeñas partes quemadas pero nada que se notara mucho.

"Tengo que decir que eres alguien aterrador Ichigo-san". Dijo Gin haciendo que Ichigo entrecierre los ojos mandándole una mirada amenazante al capitán Shinigami.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si nunca te lo dije?". Gruño Ichigo amenazante, Gin se maldijo mentalmente a su descuido pero antes de poder responder Ichigo tuvo que esquivar unos dardos los cuales uno le rozo el brazo izquierdo, Ichigo con una mirada de muerte lanzo cientos de dardos hacia Gin el cual esquivaba todos con dificulta.

"Al parecer tu nombre es algo sensible fresa-san". Dijo burlonamente Gin solo para recibir un dardo clavado en su pierna trato de usar su brazo izquierdo para sacárselo pero noto que no podía moverlo más apenas podía sentir su brazo fue cuando noto que los dardos estaban envenenados, esta vez al haber recibido el dardo directamente su pierna no aguanto mucho y obligo a Gin a caer en una rodilla.

"¿Responde Gin de donde sabes mi nombre?". Pregunto Ichigo con un aura de muerte que hiso estremecer a Gin el cual estaba asustado pensando que moriría sin poder matar a Aizen.

"Capitán Ichimaru". Gritaron varios Shinigamis que llegaron a la zona varios se sorprendieron al ver el estado del capitán peli plateado y comenzaron a cantar un hechizo para atacar desde la distancia a Ichigo el cual estaba molesto por la interferencia.

"Assassin: Zabaniya: Ichor of Reverie". Murmuro Ichigo como comenzó a tararear una canción la cual era escalofriante en un sentido porque era triste y horrible, era un tarareo rápido y constante que perturba la mente de todos los oyentes comenzó algo bajo pero de la nada parecía sonar en todo el lugar alrededor Gin miro perturbado como los Shinigamis que estaban a punto de disparar el Kido a Ichigo lo lanzaron a sí mismos, vio como ellos seguían sin ser conscientes de ellos siendo quemados por el Kido como si su mente no estuviera con ellos.

 **(nota: la canción es Majora's Mask Soundtrack: Clock Town (3rd Day) esa canción siempre me perturbo)**

" **¿Dime que harás Gin Ichimaru responderás o tendré que matarte?".** Pregunto Ichigo con una voz distorsionada, Gin al ver los ojos de Ichigo vio cómo eran de un color dorado enfermizo y eso sin agregarles los cuerpos de los Shinigamis ardiendo tranquilamente detrás de Ichigo era una vista aterradora, Gin sabía que tenía que hacer si quería salir vivo de este enfrentamiento.

"¡Bankai Kamishini no Yari!". Ichigo solo vio un brillo blanco como fue mandado unos metros hacia atrás, Ichigo miro molesto a Gin y cuando dio un paso hacia adelante noto como sangre caía de su cuerpo fue entonces cuando tono como todo su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado desde su hombro y no solo eso sino también tenía un profundo corte en su pecho.

"Te felicito Gin solo Urahara me había podido dañar en esta escala por eso te daré una muerte rápida e indolora". Gin vio como un espadón apareció en la mano restante de Ichigo, pero lo sorprendió fue el tamaño del espadón el cual era del mismo tamaño de Ichigo y parecía un poco desgastado como si se hubiera usado para acabar muchas vidas.

"Escucha, la campana de la tarde ha tocado tu nombre". Ichigo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Gin como lo que parecía un aura de llamas de color azul oscuro lo comenzaron a rodear junto a una oscuridad que los rodeo dejándolos solos.

"Las plumas anuncian tu muerte y la decapitación". El cuerpo de Ichigo desapareció en la oscuridad cuando le faltaba la mitad de camino para llegar hacia Gin el cual comenzó a temblar era la primera vez que el capitán peli plateado sentía esa cantidad de miedo a la muerte.

"¡Azrael!". Lo último que Gin vio fue como una máscara blanca con cuernos apuntando hacia arriba apareció delante de él, cuando los ojos de la máscara brillaron de un color azul Gin cerró los ojos esperando la muerte pero no llego solo escucho el sonido de metal chocando con metal.

Delante de él protegiéndolo era una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda, viste con austeridad y pulcritud el uniforme típico de los Shinigami, pero sustituyendo la faja blanca sash por un obi más ceñido del mismo color, encima de sus ropajes negros lleva el haori de color blanco el cual demostraba su rango como un capitán, ella estaba bloqueando con su zanpakutō el ataque de Ichigo.

"Maldita sea, un capitán ya es malo, dos mi suerte es la mejor debería ir a un casino". Dijo con sarcasmo Ichigo saltando hacia atrás viendo a la mujer que detuvo su ataque, y solo podía sentir que sus instintos le gritaban que esta mujer era mucho más peligrosa que Gin.

"¿Se encuentra bien capitán Ichimaru?". Pregunto la mujer a su compañero capitán el cual estaba tratando de calmarse todavía de la sensación de muerte que Ichigo le daba, no ayudo que plumas blancas cayeran del cielo.

"Si gracias a usted capitana Unohana". Respondió Gin con respeto y cierto miedo pero eso era por las plumas, la mujer conocida como Unohana asiente y frunce el ceño al ver los cuerpos de los Shinigamis quemados.

"¿Ryoka tú fuiste el causante de todo esto?". Pregunto Unohana seriamente haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera firme preparándose para escapar apenas tenga la oportunidad ya que lo posible es que más capitanes vengan en camino.

"Sí y no". Fue la simple respuesta de Ichigo la cual era verdad, el solo jugo un poco con la mente de los Shinigamis si ellos no hubieran preparado esos ataques lo más posibles es que todavía estuviera vivos su respuesta no parecía gustarle a Unohana ya que parecía lista para atacarlo por lo que Ichigo reacciono por instinto.

"¡Getsuga Tenshō!". Grito Ichigo lanzándole un ataque de energía a con forma de media luna a Unohana la cual lo bloqueo con su espada ya que si se movía el ataque le daría a Gin, cuando el ataque seso Unohana vio como Ichigo no se encontraba ni siquiera podía sentir algo de su Reiatsu como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire, dando un suspiro miro a Gin el cual se había desmayado por el veneno en su sistema sin mucho esfuerzo lo subió a su hombro y lo llevo hacia la cuarta división.

* * *

Maldición. Maldijo Ichigo mientras concentraba su energía en su brazo perdido haciendo que comience a regenerarse comenzando con el hueso seguido del musculo y por último la piel, el proceso duro unos cuantos minutos y cuando finalizo dejo agotado a Ichigo.

 _Por qué usaste mi poder para sanarte._ Pregunto Caster a Ichigo el cual si lo hubiera tenido cara a cara hubiera visto la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo.

 _Estas en drogas o que quieres que llame la atención de todos._ Le pregunto Ichigo a Caster haciendo que ocurriera un silencio vergonzoso por parte del espíritu zanpakutō.

 _Hagamos que no dije nada._ Pidió Caster ganando un gruñido de acuerdo de Ichigo el cual miraba a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba en una especie de alcantarilla.

" _¿Díganme creen que podemos ganar contra todos los capitanes?, digo con Azrael podría matar a un capitán Shinigami sin mucho esfuerzo pero consumiría mucha energía y me dejaría indefenso"._ Pregunto Ichigo a sus zanpakutō recibiendo la respuesta de Rider.

" _Claro que podemos no tienes que dudar solo tienes que usar todo nuestro poder y ganaras ya viste como tenías a ese chico zorro temblando de miedo"._ Dijo con humor Rider recordando la mirada atemorizada de Gin.

" _Rider tiene la razón Ichigo solo usaste las habilidades de Assassin y casi lo mataste, si no fuera por interferencia de esa mujer la sociedad de almas tendría un capitán menos"._ Dijo despreocupadamente Caster como si la vida de alguien no fuera muy importante.

" _Estoy con ellos, esos herejes que se creen dioses no podrán contra el poder de la humanidad"._ Dijo su opinión Assassin asiendo suspirar a los otros tres los cuales ya se están acostumbrando que Assassin sea un seguidor fiel de dios y matara a cualquiera que sea una ofensa para su dios.

" _Ignorando al fanático religioso"._ Comenzó Ichigo ganando un gruñido de indignación del espíritu asesino. " _Creo que tienen razón pero no podemos confiarnos ya vieron como esa capitana es mucho más fuerte que Gin y tal vez incluso que nosotros"._ Les dijo Ichigo luego de esa conversación se quedó uno aproximadamente una hora descansando cuando pensó que ya estaba listo comenzó a salir de las alcantarillas pero se detiene al sentir una gran intensión asesina.

[]

"¿Explíquese porque está en ese estado capitán Ichimaru?". Pregunto un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía el shikakushō negro, en su caso sin ningún arreglo por encima de él, luce el haori blanco propio de los capitanes de división, que en su caso era de mangas largas y lleva a su espalda a modo de manto, en lugar de vestirlo, él era el capitán comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai.

"El Ryoka resulto ser más fuerte de lo que espera si no fuera por interferencia de la capitana Unohana lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto". Respondió Gin el cual se encontraba vendado delante del capitán comandante varios de sus compañeros capitanes levantaron una ceja en la curiosidad.

"¿Espera estas diciendo el un simple Ryoka casi te mato a ti un capitán?". Pregunto incrédula una mujer de baja estatura tiene los ojos de color gris oscuro y el pelo negro con cierto tono azulado y corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda, que se encuentran envueltos en tela y con una anilla dorada atada al final de cada uno de ellos, por encima del uniforme de Shinigami que viste luce un haori blanco sin mangas, distintivo de su posición como Capitana, ella era Soi Fong la actual capitana de la segunda división.

"No debería subestimarlo el Ryoka al parecer posee capacidades de ocultación y asesinato que posiblemente están a su nivel". Dijo Unohana sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "El ataque con el planeaba acabar con la vida del capitán Ichimaru, es por así decirlo el verdadero poder de un Shinigami, estoy seguro que los únicos que podríamos detener ese ataque en una pelea seriamos el capitán comandante y yo". Dijo Unohana son un aire sombrío que atemorizo a la mayoría.

Un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños que llevaba unas gafas negras y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza con la típica ropa Shinigami y el haori de un capitán gano un mirada de interés al escuchar las palabras de Unohana, este hombre era Sōsuke Aizen capitán de la quinta división.

Un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violáceos acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo al igual que hacen la mayoría de los Shinigami, añade algunos complementos adicionales, como unos mitones en sus manos y una larga bufanda blanca, él era el capitán de la secta división Byakuya Kuchiki, él pensaba en Ichigo cuando escucho la palabra Ryoka.

El siguiente personaje era un poco difícil de describir ya que solo vestía la ropa de un Shinigami con el ahora de un capitán, pero con unos brazaletes, combinados con un casco, y unos guantes, para ocultar su cuerpo entero, él era el capitán de la séptima división Sajin Komamura.

El siguiente es un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de un hombre maduro establecido y extravagante, esto es evidente en su forma de vestir y en su actitud, viste con un sombrero tradicional de campesino y un kimono rosado floreado encima de su uniforme de capitán en su caso con mangas, era el actual capitán de la octava división Shunsui Kyōraku.

El ultimo era un Shinigami con apariencia de adolescente de entre 12 y 14 años, de estatura baja y tiene el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa, lleva su haori de Capitán estándar y no ha sido modificado por él, con un cinturón verde alrededor de los hombros, este era Tōshirō Hitsugaya el actual capitán de la décima división.

"¿Dónde se encuentran los capitanes Tōsen, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi y Ukitake?". Pregunto Yamamoto a los capitanes presentes él sabía que los más posible con Ukitake es que estuviera enfermo pero los otros tres no tenía idea.

El capitán Tōsen se encuentra liderando una búsqueda para encontrar al Ryoka mientras que el capitan Kurotsuchi se encuentra haciendo un experimente y no quería ser molestado. Respondió Aizen atrayendo la atención de todos. Mientras que el capitán Kenpachi. No tuvo ni la necesidad de continuar como una presión gigantesca cayó sobre todos.

[]

"¿Entonces tú eres el Ryoka que hirió a Ichimaru?". El hombre delante de Ichigo destaca entre los demás Shinigami por varios aspectos; en primer lugar su altura y su constitución física le hacen un hombre imponente, a lo que hay que sumar su amenazante rostro que está surcado por una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello, además de eso, luce un extraño peinado en el cual consume mucha gomina para erizarse su pelo y atar sus cascabeles a los mechones, vestía con el haori de capitán que luce está recortado abruptamente por los hombros y la parte de abajo, además de esto utiliza el Shihakusho estándar sin ninguna otra modificación más que unas cuantas vendas en el tórax, también destaca el parche que lleva en su ojo derecho, este hombre era Kenpachi Zaraki el capitán de la onceava división.

"Si soy yo". Respondió Ichigo ganando una sonrisa sanguinaria del capitán como este libera su Reiatsu, lo cual no afecto a Ichigo como este le da una sonrisa al mismo nivel que Kenpachi. "¡Ya veo quieres pelear pues está bien ven atácame!". Grito Ichigo convocando su lanza ambos cargaron contra el otro y cuando sus armas se tocaron crearon una onda de energía que se sintió en toda la sociedad de almas.

"¡Si esta es la batalla que quería por mucho tiempo!". Rugió Kenpachi lanzando un corte al pecho de Ichigo haciendo que este se sorprenda cuando vio que Kenpachi si logro hacerle un corte en el pecho, sonriendo Ichigo mueve rápidamente su lanza cortando el hombro y cadera de Kenpachi el cual también se sorprendió al ver que iIchigo de verdad logro herirlo.

"¡Vamos muéstrame tu poder!". Grito Ichigo pateando a Kenpachi en el pecho el cual respondió dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Ichigo el cual reacciono apuñalando en el estómago a Kenpachi el cual apenas recibió daño alguno, Kenpachi trazo su espada al hombro de Ichigo haciéndole un corte poco profundo ambos se miraron ambos sintiendo la misma emoción por la batalla que el otro.

Kenpachi con una increíble velocidad apuñalo a Ichigo el cual hiso lo mismo clavándole su lanza en el estómago a Kenpachi, Ichigo suelta su lanza para golpear a Kenpachi mandándolo unos metros atrás con la lanza de Ichigo en su estómago mientras Ichigo quedo con la espada de Kenpachi, ambos se sacaron las respectivas armas de su enemigo y la lanzan a un lado.

"Que te parece una pelea de hombres de verdad". Dijo Ichigo levantando los puños haciendo que la sonrisa de Kenpachi se hiciera más amplia hasta el punto que mostraba los dientes ambos cargaron el uno al otro con Ichigo conectando rápidos golpeas al pecho de Kenpachi el respondió golpeando a Ichigo en la espalda gracias a la diferencia de tamaños Ichigo perdió el equilibrio y no pudo bloquear un golpe en la mandíbula de parte de Kenpachi el cual apenas pudo bloquear con sus brazos una patada de Ichigo que se dirigía a su rostro, Kenpachi lanzo un golpe hacia Ichigo el cual le toma de la muñeca y lo jala hacia el dándole un codazo en el pecho rompiéndole unas costillas al capitán.

"¿Entonces ese es el Ryoka?" para enfrentarse cara a cara con Kenpachi significa que de verdad es fuerte. Murmuro Soi Fong viendo la pelea desde un poco lejos para evitar daños, ella no podía negar que le interesaba el Ryoka venir solo a invadir la sociedad de almas era un suicidio y ya se había enfrentado a un capitán y casi lo mato.

"Interesante Ichigo Kurosaki tu crecimiento va incluso más rápido de lo que imagina". Soi Fong no era la única que miraba la pelea desde las sombras Aizen observaba con una expresión fría y calculadora a Ichigo.

La pelea continua con Ichigo esquivando varios golpes de Kenpachi el cual para su apariencia era muy rápido en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en un descuido de Ichigo Kenpachi le da una patada que lo mando a unos edificios con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlos, cuando Ichigo sale de los escombros su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en una poción imposible demostrando que lo uso en el último segundo para bloquear el ataque de Kenpachi.

"¡Eres un monstruo y por esa razón peleare un poco más serio!". Exclamo Ichigo mientras usaba su mano sana para poner su otro brazo en su lugar, lo que sorprendió a Kenpachi y los que lo observaban ya que no mostro ningún indicio de malestar o dolor cuando lo hiso, Ichigo salto hacia Kenpachi lanzándole una patada voladora la cual este bloque con el antebrazo con algunas dificultades.

" _Ichigo si usas mis habilidades ya lo hubieras matado hace mucho"._ Dijo Assassin haciendo que Ichigo gruñera ya que un golpe de Kenpachi le rozo la mejilla, en un movimiento rápido Ichigo coloca su mano izquierda cerca del rostro de Kenpachi con la palma bloqueando la vista del capitán moviéndose rápido Ichigo golpea a Kenpachi en el estómago haciendo que el capitán tosa sangre.

" _Porque esta es una pelea de hombres no de asesinos"._ Le respondió Ichigo al espíritu asesino el cual encontró estúpida la respuesta de Ichigo, pero por responderle Ichigo se distrajo lo suficiente para que Kenpachi lo tomara del cuello y lo lanzara al aire.

" _Esto va a doler"._ Dijo Caster con cierta cantidad de humor haciendo que Ichigo quisiera responder de forma sarcástica pero no tuvo oportunidad como Kenpachi lo golpeo en el estómago cuando cayó, Ichigo comenzó a toser sangre ya que sentía que el golpe de Kenpachi le destruyo parte de sus órganos internos usando su regeneración Ichigo se levantó del suelo y sonrió a Kenpachi le emoción de la batalla comenzó a invadir las venas de Ichigo quería continuar esta batalla para siempre, pero lastimosamente tenía que salvar a Rukia.

"Soy Ichigo Kurosaki ¿cuál es tu nombre?". Pregunto Ichigo el nombre de Kenpachi el cual lo miro un poco confundido pero al ver la mirada decidida con terminar la pelea de Ichigo lo entendió.

"Soy Kenpachi Zaraki". Se presentó Kenpachi el cual miro como Ichigo recogió la espada de Kenpachi y se la lanzo este la atrapa sin dificulta también vio como la lanza de Ichigo apareció en las manos de este.

"Lastimosamente Kenpachi esta pelea no puede durar mucho más, ¿dime cómo quieres que sea nuestra pelea?". Le exclamo Ichigo a Kenpachi el cual sonrió sabiendo un poco hacia donde iba todo.

"Quiero una pelea enserio donde no usemos más que nuestras armas y puños". Le respondió Kenpachi a Ichigo el cual sonrió mientras movía su lanza para golpearla en el suelo.

"¡Rider: Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē: Duel Field!". Grito ichigo como una luz los rodeo, cuando la luz desapareció ambos Kenpachi y Ichigo se encontraban en lo que parecía la arena de un coliseo Kenpachi miro con asombro a todo era como un campo de batalla antiguo cuando cambio la mirada a su oponente vio que ya no llevaba su lanza sino el espadón que uso contra Gin.

"¡Que te parece este es mi campo de duelo donde ni siquiera los dioses o la suerte podrán interferir en nuestra pelea y lo mejor podemos pelear toda una vida y para el exterior y nuestros cuerpos no habrá pasado más que un simple segundo!". Grito Ichigo cargando contra Kenpachi el cual se quitó el parche liberando todo su poder.

"¡Vamos Ichigo!". Rugió Kenpachi mientras reía como un loco ambos chocaron sus espadas creando una onda de energía que casi los mando lejos a ambos, Kenpachi con un movimiento rápido le hiso un corte a Ichigo desde el hombro bajando hacia su cadera, Ichigo le causo un profundo corte en el pecho a Kenpachi el cual levanto su espada sobre su cabeza y la bajo a una velocidad increíble pero Ichigo reacciono rápido y trazo su espadón para bloquear el ataque de Kenpachi y rápido uso su mano izquierda para convocar su lanza y causarle un corte en la cadera izquierda a Kenpachi.

Y así la batalla sangrienta continuo cada corte que Kenpachi le causaba a Ichigo este respondía causándole otro la batalla comenzó pareja los primeros minutos, después de unas horas Ichigo comenzó a usar su regeneración para curar sus heridas mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kenpachi, cuando se cumplió un día de pelea solo un lado iba ganando el cual era el de Kenpachi.

" _Que mierda es cada vez más poderoso cuanto más seguimos peleando"._ Pensó Ichigo toda la parte superior de su ropa estaba completamente destruida solo le quedaba la manga izquierda la cual estaba pintada de un color carmesí por la sangre de Ichigo, el propio cuerpo de Ichigo no estaba mejor incluso con su regeneración tenia cortes y moretones regados en todo su cuerpo sangre manchando todo su cuerpo como si se hubiera bañado en pura sangre.

Kenpachi no estaba mejor la ropa del demonio Shinigami estaba casi completamente destruida solo teniendo un trozo de tela que cubre sus partes íntimas, el cuerpo de Kenpachi tenía casi diez veces la cantidad de cortes y moretones que Ichigo al no poseer regeneración, pero lo peor de todo es que Ichigo noto desde hace un tiempo es que Kenpachi está desmayado pero su cuerpo sigue peleando por eso continúan es el campo de duelo.

"Eres realmente un monstruo Kenpachi no creo poder continuar un minuto más, al parecer tu ganas". Dijo Ichigo con la verdad ya que apenas podía mantener su espadón además de tener el cuerpo temblando por el sobreesfuerzo que ha sido mantenerse peleando un día contra Kenpachi.

"Te equivocas…tú ya ganaste". Sorprendiendo a Ichigo Kenpachi parecía recuperar la conciencia por un segundo para caer al suelo desmayado y derrotado, Ichigo miro incrédulo antes de sonreír amargamente Kenpachi lo dejo ganar inconscientemente solo para poder pelear nuevamente con él, Ichigo vio como el campo de duelo se rompió como si fuera cristal.

" _¿Que desapareció solo un segundo y derroto a Kenpachi?"._ Pensó incrédula Soi Fong viendo como ambos guerreros tenían sus propias heridas demasiadas como para ser hechas solo en un segundo, mientras que Aizen era otro caso estaba sonriendo un poco locamente.

" _Ichigo Kurosaki eres más interesante de lo que pensé, poseer el poder de crear una zona donde el tiempo fluye diferente tal vez al final si eres mi igual"._ Pensó Aizen un poco feliz de tal vez haber podido crear a su igual después de todo.

"¡Allí está el Ryoka atrápenlo!". Gritaron varios Shinigamis trayendo a la realidad a ambos capitanes viendo como varios Kido golpearon a Ichigo el cual estaba muy agotado para poder esquivarlos.

"Assassin: Zabaniya: Cyber Phantasy". Los pobres Shinigamis apenas pudieron reaccionar como Ichigo tomo a dos de la cabeza y luego salta hacia atrás los dos Shinigamis que toco les exploto la parte superior del cuerpo haciendo que a los otros comenzaran a gritar aterrados aprovechando la distracción Ichigo les lanzo varios dardos envenenados a los otros los cuales al tener menor resistencia que Gin se desmayaron casi al instante, aprovechando Ichigo salto sobre los edificios para escapar de la zona pero apenas llevo a la parte alta del primer edificio cayo de rodillas, sintiendo que su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa por la pérdida de sangre y energía.

"Ryoka". Delante de Ichigo apareció Soi Fong, Ichigo tuvo que maldecirse mentalmente por su suerte ya que no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a otro Shinigami clase capitán, la única oportunidad que tenía era usar la habilidad de Caster pero eso lo dejaría sin casi energía entonces dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

"Mierda". Cayendo inconsciente delante de la capitana la cual lo miro con interés podía simplemente llevarlo a una celda y esperar que se decida qué hacer con él, pero el Ryoka le fascinaba era una anomalía entonces por primera vez en su vida Soi Fong desobedeció a la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y no sabía dónde se encontraba estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación sencilla tenía una cama grande, con unos pocos muebles, sin ningún decorativo como fotos o pinturas, Ichigo sintió que algo le abrazaba su pecho miro a su lado y se congelo al ver a la misma Shinigami que se encontró antes acostada con él, fue en ese momento que Ichigo noto que ninguno de los dos tenia ropa.

" _¿¡Qué mierda paso!?"._ Grito mentalmente Ichigo para no despertar a la Shinigami o llamar la atención, así fue como termino el primer día de la invasión a la sociedad de almas, dejando a un Ichigo muy preocupado y confundido.

[]

 **Siempre quise hacer este crossover y aquí esta como pudieron notar Ichigo es su propio equipo de servants cada uno otorgándole parte de su personalidad a iIchigo así como un atributo físico, esto también será un multi-crossover de bleach siendo el universo principal.**

 **Temporadas:**

 **1-saga de la sociedad de almas (bleach)**

 **2-saga del santo grial (fate)**

 **3-saga las tres facciones (dxd)**

 **4-saga de la guerra santa (saint seiya the lost canvas)**

 **5-saga de la guerra de invierno (bleach)**

 **Estas serían las cinco primeras sagas que ya tengo planeado todas las demás ya tengo una idea de cómo quiero que sean pero tengo que decidir con cual ir primero y ahora lo más importante el emparejamiento será un harem el cual es hasta el momento:**

 **Orihime.**

 **Hikifune.**

 **Senjumaru.**

 **Soi Fong.**

 **Halibel.**

 **Cirucci.**

 **Bambietta.**

 **Candice.**

 **Los demás miembros del harem serán de otras series pero eso lo veremos en la segunda saga.**


End file.
